The Birth of Venus
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: A bath tub, an ancient painting and our two favorite twilight girls right in the middle/ Bellice/


[Disclaimer] If I owned the wonderful Twilight Universe the entire thing wouldn't be rated PG 13 and Bella would not be with Edward.

[A/N] Alright guys. Lemon alert! Oh and in case you didn't read the summary – this is all about Bellice. So don't read if the thought of two girls kissing and touching each other offends you.

Is anyone left?

You?

*grin* I knew you would stay here!

This little piece of smug appeared in my head while I was writing the new chapter for my other Bellice fic. There won't be lemons in that one for a long time, because it is more about a slowly developing romance between the two of them, but I feel that I need to practice writing femslash lemons a bit. So here we go…..

*****The Birth of Venus*****

She twisted the fingers of her hand with mine and pulled me towards the bathroom.

"I like this one the best." She stated and switched on the light that dipped the room into a warm caramel color which made my skin look two shades darker.

The huge bath tub had the form of an opened seashell and a picture of a woman in such a shell was hanging right above it. Somehow it looked versant to me, I just couldn't place it.

"The Birth of Venus." Alice explained and hugged me from behind, her short ebony hair tickling my neck.

"Don't tell me this is the original from Botticelli." I pledged.

She giggled sheepishly. "Of course it's not. That's just a replica that Esme made for me. The Original is still in Florence."

I admired the picture again, it was beautiful.

"It's really beautiful." I whispered and Alice nodded her head against my shoulder.

"She reminds me of you, Bella. This is why I wanted to have it here."

My face blushed as I sat down on the edge of the tub and turned on the hot water to take a bath in it.

She couldn't think that I was beautiful, could she?

"Alice, I absolutely don't look like the new born Venus. I am…," I started hesitantly…,"plain somehow."

She turned me around and twisted the cool fingers of her dainty hands into my messy chestnut curls.

"Trust me, you are far from being plain, Bella. I think you're gorgeous." Her right hand slowly moved up my neck, pulling me closer towards her, until I could feel her cool breath tickling my scalp.

My palms started sweating and I felt myself getting unusually nervous. This is wrong, I thought, tried to turn around again and stand up to leave the room.

Alice grabbed her hand around my wrist very gently, to hold me back.

"Don't leave…please. I just wanted to smell your hair. Will you let me?"

She leaned over, brushed her nose over my chestnut curls and I could hear her inhaling very deeply, once…twice…a third time. Then I felt her cool lips planting a soft kiss on it and I winced.

Immediately she pulled back and apologized. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what came over me."

Her pretty pixie-face looked so tortured now, that something cramped painfully inside my stomach. I didn't want her to feel bad for touching me.

"It's okay, Alice." I whispered into her ear while I put my arm around her shoulder again. She sighed deeply and rested her head against my shoulder blade.

I started petting her short hair with my fingertips and a purring sound escaped her mouth, showing me that she was obviously enjoying my caress.

"It's full." She mumbled and added some vanilla bathing oil into the water. The sweet scent filled my nose while I took my clothes off to relax in the huge tub.

"I'm going to order something to eat for you, while you're having a bath." Alice stumbled out and turned around to leave me alone.

"No…stay here. I don't want to be alone. Or better…join me. This thing is much too big for one single person."

She stepped closer to the tub again and her amber eyes turned darker, while she stepped out of her dress very slowly.

I tried not to stare at her naked body, but how should someone manage to keep one's eyes off such a beauty? Her skin had the perfect cream white color of a pearl that had recently escaped the shell it was born in.

Alice pressed a little gold-colored button on the left side of the wall and the water around me started bubbling.

Then she glided into the bath tub and I leaned back, while she put her arms around me from behind; the coolness of her slender body against mine building a strong contrast to the warmth of the water.

"Bella…" she whispered into my ear. "I missed you so much. More than words can say."

She turned her head and I cupped her face between my hands. They were trembling slightly.

"I missed you too. More than words can say." Her rose-petal colored lips were only an inch away from mine now.

I couldn't kiss her on the lips, could I?

"Bella…," She whispered "…please. I want you to kiss me. God, I wanted you to kiss me from the first moment I saw you sitting in this stupid school cafeteria."

My heartbeat quickened again and started stroking her marble cheek with my thumb.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her, still hesitating.

She nodded her head and smiled at me. "More than words can say."

My lips touched hers very gently as if still asking for permission. Alice moaned against my mouth and that encouraged me to deepen the kiss a little.

I caressed her lower lip with the tip of my tongue. Her cool lips tasted so incredibly sweet…better than ice-cream…better than anything I had ever tasted before.

The only kisses I knew had been _his_ - stiff and chastely. But this was so much better. It felt natural to me, as if her mouth had been created to dance with mine in a perfect rhythm of tongues and lips.

Automatically I opened my mouth with a sigh and felt her cool tongue gliding into it. Exploring it hesitantly and toying with mine. God, she tasted so good. I couldn't get enough of her. I started feeling a little dizzy and then I felt her pulling back.

"Breath, Bella." she whispered into my ear while her lips moved down my neck, sending goose bumps down my entire spine.

"Alice?" I asked her tentatively. She looked into my eyes again and I recognized that hers had the color of melted onyx now.

"Yes." Her voice sounded like a crystal in my ears.

"We are not doing anything wrong, are we? I mean…I know that technically it has to be wrong, because we're both girls. It's just..," I sighed deeply…"that this is the most amazing thing that ever happened to me in my life. I've never felt this way before. I didn't even know that I could feel this way…that I could feel that much."

She cupped my face between her dainty hands and kissed me again, sucking my lower lip into her deliciously cold mouth.

Her perky breasts pressed against mine and my nipples hardened instantly from the temperature difference.

Alice hand moved up and down my arms very slowly. The touch of her fingers sending unfamiliar waves of pleasure through my body.

Then finally…finally she stroked over the skin of my breasts.

"So soft…" She whispered while she cupped both of them into her hands and started massaging them tenderly.

"Bella, you're so soft and warm…you feel so good."

I cleared my throat nervously and my voice was still shaking when I found the courage to speak again.

"Alice…can I touch you too?"

She covered my hand with hers and guided it to her flat stomach. Her cool skin felt incredibly smooth under my fingertips.

"If I were still alive, I'd say I'll die if you don't. But you already know that this is impossible…so please Bella…yes…yes…yes. I want you to touch me…I need you to touch me."

I lowered my head and licked the rosy tip of her breast with my tongue, before I sucked the little nub into my warm mouth. Alice trembled slightly and moaned again, enjoying what I was doing to her.

Her right hand moved down my stomach…deeper and deeper until her fingertips reached the small strip of curls between my legs.

"Oh Alice..." I whispered breathlessly and she stopped instantly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head and started biting my lips nervously. How should I tell her?

"I don't want you to stop, Alice. It's just…well I've never…and I'm a little….ahm... nervous that it…ahm…" Jeez, I sounded like a complete idiot.

She kissed me softly on the lips and caressed my cheek with her thumb in such a tender gesture that it almost made me cry.

"Don't be afraid. You and I – we belong together. I would never hurt you, trust me. All I want to do is make you feel good, Bella."

I closed my eyes and leaned back against her marble body again.

"That's right, my darling. Just relax. Think of nothing."

Her hand moved between my legs again, her fingertips feeling the slick wetness that was proofing my arousal.

She explored every tiny fold down there before she started circling around the sensitive nub of my clit with her thumb. I could feel my inner walls beginning to pulsate.

One of her small fingers rubbed against my entrance, before it entered me carefully.

"You like it when I touch you like this, my darling. Don't you?" Her cool breath tickled my ear as she whispered into it.

I nodded my head, unable to speak out one single word and I even if I were…I didn't know any words that were capable of describing how much I liked it.

She added a second finger to the first one and started pushing them in and out of me. Faster and faster while her thumb continued moving in circles over my clit.

A wave of heat rushed through my entire body. Lights twitched in front of my inner eyes, showing me colors that I had no name for.

And then when the tension inside of me almost made my heart stop beating, her touch pushed me over the edge. I convulsed against the cool fingers inside of me…again…and...again…in an endless wave of release.

I tasted something salty on my lips and wondered for a moment what it was before I realized that I was crying.

"Alice." I stumbled out and turned my head around to see her eyes. I needed to see them to know that she was still there.

She kissed my tears away with trembling lips, while her eyes never left mine.

### This was my first attempt on writing a girl-on-girl lemon. What do you think of it?

Good? Bad? Makes you want to change your sexual identity?

Leave me some love and feedback and please consider that reviews are almost as good as taking a bath with Alice…almost *giggle*###


End file.
